


Testing New Parts

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [4]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Dominace and Submission, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Malesub, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell grants Sinestro female anatomy. Time to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing New Parts

Magic was chaos, and that was why Sinestro hated it. It was unpredictable, and there was no good defense against it. He detested fighting magic users, especially when they managed to get some kind of spell off on him that he didn't notice until later. One magician had cast a spell to make his mustache disappear, and he hadn't been able to naturally grow it back, so he'd had to beat a counterspell out of that magician. This one, though, this was worse.

Sinestro finally caged the witch in a bubble construct, but she was grinning and laughing. He just assumed her mad until he looked over at Jordan and found him staring at him with too-wide eyes. "What?" he asked, and he knew immediately by the way his voice sounded. He looked down at himself and swore in several different languages. He had breasts. And there was definitely something missing between his legs. By the way his hips curved he could surmise that he was now a he with a damn vagina.

Sinestro turned his attention on the still cackling witch, before he lifted the ball construct and slammed it against the ground, making the magical woman bounce painfully inside. "Change me back!" he shouted at her, smacking the ball again and again against the ground.

"Sinestro!" Hal called from behind him, trying to get him to stop.

"I can't!" the witch cried, and Sinestro stopped the movement so she could talk. "My magic doesn't work like that. It's not permanent. It'll wear off." She was holding the back of her head where she undoubtedly been brained against the side of the construct several times.

Sinestro let out a growling noise, before he shot off to Oa to deposit this witch in a cell. Hal flew silently behind hhim, and abruptly a thought came to him and he stopped, turning to him. Hal looked surprised, and his eyes quickly went to his face. He glared at him. He had been staring at his ass. "Jordan," he bit out, pointing before him. "Fly in front of me." He looked guilty for have a second, but he didn't even try to defend himself, because he knew he was well and truly caught. They flew the rest of the way like that.

They put the witch in a science cell, before they went to report to Salaak. That was an interesting conversation. Sinestro was not ashamed of his new body, more annoyed that it was happening at all. On the inside, he was _freaking the fuck out._ He was very dignified about panicking, and he would let it out when he was alone. The only problem was that he couldn't manage to get alone, because Hal kept following him. 

"Jordan," he said as they neared the personal quarters. "Go do whatever it is you do when I'm not around." He crossed his arms, and it wasn't as comfortable as it usually was.

"Sinestro, I'm just concerned for you," he told him, worry written all over his masked face.

"Tch," was Sinestro's opinion, and he drifted closer to him. "Have the decency not to lie to me. You are sexually attracted to this body."

Hal's brows went up, before he frowned. "I'm not lying," he said, and the conviction in his voice gave Sinestro pause. "And you know I'm sexually attracted to you no matter what."

The naked honesty that was Hal Jordan made Sinestro glance away, before he sighed. "Come on," he said, leading him to his room. It was Spartan in decoration, with only a bed and a few books on a plush chair. He sat on his bed and leaned back on his hands, looking down at his body. His breasts were small, and he was still slim, but this body was so foreign to him even still.

"You'll change back," Hal said, and he looked up at him. He offered him a kind smile. "If we have to, we'll find another person that does magic."

Sinestro fought not to roll his eyes. Hal was so determined to be supportive that he was being sappy. He lifted a hand to him and jerked him onto the bed when he grasped it. He rolled on top of him, straddling him, and he tried to say Sinestro's name before he smacked him across the face. His gasp was like music, and he grabbed his head to pull him into a crushing kiss. "Just shut up, Jordan," he told him in a growl, before he bit his lower lip.

He needed a semblance of familiarity, and he would find that in showing Hal he could still make him his.

Hal's arms came up behind him as he groaned, running down his back and feeling his new curves. Sinestro sat up, dragging his short, perfect nails down his chest. He gasped and arched up into the feeling, his suit bleeding away in the wake of his hands. He scooted down his thighs a little so that Hal's cock was revealed before him. He was already hard, curving slightly to the left, and when he took him in hand he breathed out a sigh. Sinestro didn't stroke him, instead drawing his hand out so only the tip of his fingers were touching him, dragging them up. He clipped the sensitive head with his nails, and he jerked with a gasp, his hands going above him to grip the side of the headboard. Sinestro smiled shark-like at him and dragged his nails down and up again, over and over.

He writhed underneath him, unable to keep still with that sharp feeling racing through him, so he stopped, slapping his cock in what could be called a playful manner. Hal gave a surprised laugh, smiling at him with that deep pink human blush coloring his face and shoulders. Sinestro set his hands on his chest, touching his nipples as he allowed his suit to peel away and reveal this strange new body of his. He enjoyed the way Hal's eyes widened in surprised and interest, and the way he licked his lips. Sinestro allowed Hal's hands to come down and slide along his arms to his chest, carefully cupping his breasts as if it were explosive.

Sinestro rolled his eyes and grabbed his hands, pushing them more firmly against his chest and letting out a breath as his rough palms slid over his sensitive nipples. That was a nice sensation. He permitted Hal to toy with his nipples further, his thumbs pressing and rolling them. He brushed his fingers along the undersides, and he couldn't suppress his shudder. Hal took that as leave to do more, sitting up and looking to use his mouth on his chest. Sinestro snatched his throat and flattened him to the bed again.

He made a soft gagging noise and looked up at him in surprise, before he lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, my bad," he said.

"Indeed," he said, before he caressed his neck in an almost affectionate way. He moved between his legs and used a thin rope construct to open his bedside table and retrieve the small Korugarian bottle of lubricant.

"Do we really need that?" Hal asked, proving his ridiculous stupidity again.

Sinestro gave a bark of a laugh, before he slicked two of his fingers and immediately pressed them inside of him, holding onto his thigh. He cried out and arched his back, tossing his head back and biting his lip. "Jordan, you know very well," he said, speaking low and dangerously, and he looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "You are the one that gets _fucked._ " He punctuated that with a press against that place inside of him, massaging it with limited mercy. Hal let out another loud moan

Sinestro didn't let that last long before he withdrew his hand and moved back on his knees, using a construct to flip Hal over. He huffed and muttered something about how he could have just asked, before he obediently got onto his hands and knees. He summoned a harness and cock made of light where it should have been. It was of Korugarian anatomy with the ridges were supposed to be. So what if he missed his cock? He took hold of Hal's hips and pressed inside, going at an agonizing slowness so every ridge stretched that ring noticeably. He paused when he was fully inside.

Hal was shivering, making little noises in his throat. He fell onto his chest and hid his face in his arms. Sinestro knew why. The harness of hard light tingled against his skin. He could only imagine what in felt like inside of Hal. Still, he gave him no time to get used to it. He caught his wrists in a rope construct, making his arms bend as he pulled it back, using it and his handle on his hip to start thrusting into him. Hal grunted each time his ass smacked into his hips, and he grinned down at him.

He didn't care if he wasn't getting pleasure out of this. Sexual pleasure was never his goal. He just enjoyed having Hal an incoherent mess underneath him.

After a little while of thrusting, he decided to be a little mean and sent a spark through his hard light cock. Hal's reaction was instantaneous. He tossed his head back and arched his back as best he could, crying out for some deity that he likely didn't worship anyway. He spasmed around the construct, and Sinestro wished he could have felt it, felt him. He let his constructs fade and allowed Hal to stretch out, and he groaned in a satisfied way. 

"Wow," he mumbled.

But Sinestro wasn't done. He smacked his ass, and he yipped, turning to look at him. "Turn over," he said, and went he did he crawled up his body until his knees were on either side of his face. He grabbed Hal's hair and pulled his head up against him hard, and he groaned into his folds.

But Hal knew what to do. He put his hands on the backs of his thighs and flicked his tongue out, licking along the swollen, wet skin and gazing up at his face with those too-honest brown eyes. Sinestro swallowed as he looked down at him, because there was no better sight right then. He shivered when he located his clit, rolling his tongue against it quickly and without reserve. It was as if he knew he was not in the mood to be teased.

Sinestro put both of his hands in his hair, brushing through the thick, messy locks and scratching lightly along his scalp. He appreciated his expertise in this area, and that he didn't attempt to penetrate him with his tongue or his fingers. He would have had to punish him if he had tried. Instead he let his head tip back to just feel the wholly alien sensation. It was nice, those soft quakes that went up his thighs and tightened places inside him that hadn't existed before. He started letting out soft little moans, his brow furrowing as he felt heat rolling at the base of his spine. 

When his orgasm crashed down on him, his fingers curled hard in Hal's hair and pulled him tight against him. He let out a cry that was a higher pitch than he had ever been capable of before. He caught himself before he fell, instead just setting himself down on his chest. He looked down, and Hal grinned at him, his lips and chin all shiny and moist, and he had to smile at him. Idiot.

The spell did eventually wear off a couple exciting days later, and the enemy they were fighting at the time looked very confused at Sinestro's sudden gender change, and that allowed him to knock him out. As he packed the criminal up in a construct containment, he looked over at Hal.

The human looked almost regretful. "Aw, I'm gonna miss the boobs," he said.

Sinestro lifted a brow at him, before he moved into flight. "If you would like to gain your own breasts, I can arrange a meeting with the witch," he told him smoothly. On the inside he was doing a dignified celebration to the fact his dick was back.

"No, that's okay," Hal told him as he flew next to him and offered him that carefree smile.

"That's what I thought."


End file.
